


Coffee Wars

by whitehorsetiger



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Denial AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: Jyn Erso has never considered herself lucky in life, every event in her life can be traced back to some form of disaster. The latest one? Getting arrested and being forced to work in Rebellion coffee. With a co-worker who should not be working in customer service and a boss who's way too invested in coffee, can Jyn survive long enough too find herself a free woman? Or will she find herself enjoying this crazy coffee shop.





	1. Rebellion Cafe

Jyn was starting to regret all her life choices, which was unusual. After all, Jyn spent her entire life trying not to care enough to regret. Now though, she wished she hadn't bothered with that damn job program. She thought it would be worth it, but now she was here, she'd realised prison time would have been preferable. Jyn's head was still throbbing from where her now co-worker had had hit her, apparently by accident. That was probably a lie. However, her new boss had either believed him, or didn't think it was work arguing. Rubbing her forehead, where a bruise was probably forming, she glowered at the counter in front of her. As if it wasn't enough that she had been caught for theft, she was being forced to work for a branch of the Rebellion Cafe. That morning had been her orientation with her new boss, Cassian. He seemed nice enough, if a bit over-zealous. The problem really lay with her co-worker K2, he didn't seem to want to do anything but moan and insult her. So now here they were, sat at opposite ends of the counter ignoring each other. A few customers had come and gone, they were in the middle of a lull. Jyn had no desire to talk to K2, leaving her with very little to do. The tables were wiped, as had the counter, and the chairs, she was really bored. Almost like he had sensed the thick boredom emanating from the two of them, Cassian chose that moment to step out from the back.  
"How are we doing?" he asked, with a light smile.  
"I don't like her," K2 immediately said, "She'll break something."  
Cassian glanced over at Jyn for a second, before addressing K2, "It'll be fine."  
"I can list twenty reasons it won't," K2 muttered, "She'll drive our customers away."  
"If they haven't already been driven away by your bad attitude, I doubt she's going to make it worse."  
"Yeah, at least I have the ability to smile," Jyn said, having had enough of them talking about her.  
"You do?" K2 said, "Maybe you should try it."  
"I don't need to, after seeing your face, any expression I wear is positively glowing with joy," Jyn said.  
"Guys, that's enough," Cassian said, "K2SO be nice, Jyn don't rile him up it's not worth it."  
K2 humphed and rolled his eyes, Jyn returned her eyes to the counter.  
Cassian sighed, "Come on guys, you're going to be working with each other for a while, try to get along."  
K2 grumbled, "Do I have to?"  
"Yes," Cassian said simply, "Now come on its almost time for the lunch rush."

They did not talk for the entire rest of the day, it was incredibly busy though. The lunch rush started about five minutes after Cassian had mentioned it, so the three of them were very busy for about two hours. The rest of the afternoon was filled with a steady stream of people, making coffee and serving cakes. By the end of her shift, Jyn was convinced the coffee machine had it out for her, it just did not want to work for her. She was relieved when K2 offered to swap with her, the first nice thing he'd done all day. Although, Jyn had a feeling he had done it more for his own benefit. By the end of the day, her feet were aching and her head was pounding. Looking in the bathroom mirror just before she left confirmed her suspicion. Her forehead was sporting a very impressive bruise.  
Calling out an unenthusiastic, "Bye," as she left Jyn headed home.  
Her flat was not very far away, about a twenty minute walk. The streets outside her apartment building were a mess, filthy and covered in rubbish. Having lived there for a while now, Jyn was used to the sights and smells of it, as well as the lingering sense of fear. Entering the apartment building, Jyn glanced over at the almost permanently out of order lift. She sighed and headed towards the stairs. The walls of the stairway and halls were grimy and smelled of something she would rather not think about. Fishing out her keys, Jyn groaned as she entered her apartment. Collapsing onto her threadbare and lumpy sofa, she let out a long sigh. The apartment itself was very basic, with only the bare essentials and very few personal belongings. Tossing off her shoes with a sigh of relief, Jyn placed her head in her hands. If this was how she felt after her first day, how on earth was she going to manage the rest of her time there. Steeling herself to a few months of suffering, she decided that getting it over with was her best option. With that mentality in mind, Jyn headed towards the kitchen to prepare dinner and get on with the rest of her evening. She could put off the bad thought on the cafe until tomorrow, when she had to do another shift. It was going to be a long three months.


	2. Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad news reached the workers at Rebellion cafe.

The next week passed quickly, Jyn found it wasn't as bad as she first thought. It wasn't fun by any means, K2 still refused to say anything to her that wasn't slightly insulting. The times she had to work with him were the worst. Cassian was easier to deal with, but her time working with him were rare. It seemed there were only the three of them actually working at the cafe, or Jyn's schedule incidentally lined up with K2's. She decided to broach the subject one afternoon when her and Cassian were working the counter.  
"Am I really unfortunate, or are there only three of us working here?" Jyn asked, leaning up against the counter.  
Cassian sighed, "I wish you were really unfortunate, but there are only three of us."  
That was strange, the cafe didn't appear to be too unsuccessful. Then again, what did Jyn know about that sort of thing. She supposed it was never really that busy. It seemed like a sensitive topic though, so she decided to drop it. Causing them to fall into a slightly uncomfortable silence.  
"I haven't taught you how to work the pastry oven have I?" Cassian suddenly asked.  
"Um no," Jyn said, slightly confused by the change of subject, "you haven't."  
"Well you shouldn't need to use it, but just in case we have a sudden influx of customers," Cassian said with a clearly forced smile.  
"Sure," Jyn said, if there was one thing she had noticed, an influx of customers never happened.  
The rest of that afternoon involved her learning about the different pastries they served, it wasn't many. She found herself enjoying it a small amount, especially as chatting to Cassian made the time seem to go faster.

The next day she had to unfortunately work with K2. He had a few choice words to say.  
"What do you mean she gets to use the pastry oven?!" he yelled from the back.  
Jyn didn't hear Cassian's reply, it didn't really matter though.   
"I don't get to use the pastry oven!"  
Again, the reply was too muffled by the walls for her to understand.  
"That was one time" I apologised!"  
Cassian's answer this time was louder, more anxious, but still too muffled to make out.  
"Unreasonable?" K2 shouted.  
Jyn was distracted from the quickly escalating argument by the door opening. She straightened up, plastering on her customer smile. She did a double take, the man looked very odd. Dressed in brown scruffy clothes and a trench coat, sporting a cast in a sling. In short he looked a complete mess.   
"Hello how may I help you?" she asked, in a false positive voice.  
"I want to speak to Cassian Andor please," he muttered, glancing around nervously.  
"May I ask who you are?" Jyn said, her suspicion getting the best of her.  
"Tivik, now please hurry," he muttered, shifting from foot to foot.  
With one last look at the strange man, Jyn stood up and knocked on the back door. The angry voices cut off immediately.   
"Yes?" Cassian called out.  
Jyn poked her head around the door, K2 glared at her.  
"Don't you have pastries to make?" he grumbled.  
"Don't you have customers to serve?" she glowered.  
"Jyn what is it? Cassian sighed, rubbing his forehead.  
"There's a man called Tivik asking for you," she said.  
Cassian's eyes widened, "Send him back here."  
Jyn nodded, stepping backwards. Cassian's reaction interested her, but now did not seem a good time to pry.  
"He'll meet you in the back," she said to Tivik, who seemed to be picking at his nails.  
He nervously shuffled to the back, jumping when K2 exited. Tivik was not spared a second glance as K2 slammed his hands down on the counter, grinding his teeth. Jyn ignored him for a bit, until the grinding got annoying.  
"Why do you call yourself K2?" she asked, trying to diffuse the tension.  
"Because I'm the second Kay in my family and I didn't want to be called junior," he replied.  
"Ok junior," Jyn said.  
"Shut up," K2 grumbled, allowing himself a small smile though.  
After a few minutes and a couple of customers, Tivik shuffled out. Clutching his broken arm to his chest, looking thoroughly upset. He was also sporting a sore-looking eye, which would no doubt bruise. He ambled out the door, still glancing around like a skittish rabbit.  
"This can only be good," K2 said, shaking his head.  
Cassian emerged from the back room a second later, looking like someone had just died.  
"Well, we're screwed?" K2 tilted his head to one side in a questioning manor.  
"Yep," Cassian said, shaking his head, "You're right."  
"What?" K2 replied, looking shocked.  
"I said, you're right, we're screwed," Cassian sighed, "the inevitable has happened, Empire are opening a shop across the street."  
"I'm going to go job hunting," K2 said, "Do you think Rebellion will let me transfer?"  
"Probably, thanks for the solidarity though," Cassian grumbled half heartedly.  
"Come on, with them across the street we'll be closed within the month," K2 replied, "You could probably get one too."  
"That's not the point and you know it," Cassian sighed, "besides getting transfered won't help."  
"This is not going to be pleasant is it?" K2 frowned.  
"Oi, what is going on?" Jyn asked, crossing her arms.  
She didn't like where this conversation was going.  
"Empire is one of, if not the, largest coffee chains around. They're currently putting everyone out of business with their cheep coffee and pastries," Cassian sighed, closing his eyes, "if they open a place opposite us, there's no point carrying on here."  
"So basically, this place is going to close?" Jyn asked, feeling oddly upset about that fact.  
"Yes but seen as though we're part of Rebellion, they'll probably transfer us to another shop. Although Rebellion is not as big of a chain as Empire, they can cope with a closing," K2 said, "You can't get rid of us that easily."  
"She can, that's not all," Cassian said, "Apparently there's a new machine, one that can make good coffee cheaply. The only reason any other cafe has been able to survive, is the fact that Empire coffee is awful, with this new machine, we're all going under."  
K2 just stood there, shock written all over his face. Jyn didn't know how to feel. On the one hand, she would be free of this place. On the other, a small part of her didn't want to leave.  
"That's not possible," K2 said, shaking his head, "There can't be suck a machine."  
"Tivik was talking to a man, an ex-delivery driver of the Empire," Cassian continued, "He managed to get out of him that a man named Galen Erso has made it, apparently Galen is an amazing inventor."  
Jyn felt her stomach hit her knees, her day just kept getting worse.  
"Galen Erso, unusual last name, sounds familiar," K2 said, looking pointedly at Jyn.  
"He's my father, but I haven't spoken to him in years," she replied, crossing her arms.  
"Where is this delivery driver?"K2 asked, "I'd rather have first hand information."  
"There's our other problem, he's at Onderon," Cassian rolled his eyes, "not only that, but Mon wants us to go speak to Saw, wants him to reconsider merging with Rebellion."  
"Well, we're going to get the crap beaten out of us," K2 muttered.  
Jyn silently agreed with him, Saw was not known for his niceness.  
"Well apparently he used to be good friends with Galen, so maybe Jyn can help us," Cassian said, looking imploringly at her.  
"My god, she finally has a use," K2 muttered.  
"Insulting someone while asking for their help is really not useful," he grumbled.  
"Come on, we both know she's useless," K2 said.  
"I'm useless? That's rich," Jyn scoffed.  
Cassian pinched the bridge of his nose, "Jyn please will you please help us talk to Saw without getting the crap beaten out of us?"  
Jyn hesitated. She hadn't seen Saw in years, he may not recognise her. She also had no particular desire to help out, it was too high risk for abd was very unlikely to reap a reward. On the other hand, Jyn had not seen her father in years. Not since, well she'd rather not think about it. There were a few times she had tried to contact him, until now it had seemed impossible. If anyone knew how to contact her father, Saw would.  
"Ok," she said, "I'll do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is chapter two, I'm going to aim to update once a week however, as I am currently doing my exams it may fall by the wayside. I will try my hardest though.


	3. Onderon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn, Cassian and K2 head out to Onderon to see Saw, however there's trouble brewing.

The next day they closed the cafe and piled into the company van. Cassian was driving, K2 was being a very bossy passenger seat driver and Jyn was hoping they wouldn't crash because of it. Somehow, they arrived safely.  
"I hate it when you drive," K2 grumbled lightly.  
"I really don't get why," Cassian rolled his eyes, "I'm a good driver."  
"You take unnecessary risks," K2 snapped back.  
"You drive like an old man," Cassian snorted in reply.  
"Well I'm sorry if I want to live to my next birthday."  
"If I let you drive, we'd still be in the car by your next birthday."  
"Guys, come on, we have a job to do," Jyn interrupted what would've probably been a very funny argument, but she wanted to get this over with.  
"She's right, K2 you stay here, Jyn you're coming with me," Cassian said.  
"Why do I have to stay here?" K2 grumbled.  
"As an ex-member of the stormtroopers, you won't be welcome."  
"I was never a member!" K2 protested, "I just helped occasionally...I'll stay by the van."  
"Yeah, that's probably the best idea," Jyn said softly.  
The stormtroopers were supposedly a company you could hire to help defend yourself and your property. It was just a cover really, they were quite brutish. Although not official, everyone was pretty sure they were associated with the Empire.  
"Ok, we've just got to go in there and not get beaten up," Cassian said with a frown and nod.  
"I'll do my best, I can't guarantee you'll be fine though," Jyn replied.  
"Thanks," Cassian deadpanned.

  
Onderon was not easy to spot from the street, it seemed to blend in with the buildings around it. So much so, they almost walked right past it. Jyn grabbed Cassian's arm, pointing at the old sign above the door. It was flaking, the words faded to the point of almost being unreadable.  
"I would not have seen that," Cassian muttered, "No wonder this place is going under."  
Jyn had to agree with him, the small cafe was rather shabby looking. Peeling paint and dirty windows. The two of them stepped inside, glancing around. It was just the uncomfortable side of warm and surprisingly bright. The wall and floors were a sandy colour with dark wooden tables and chairs. There were only three people in there, two at one table and one at the other looking miserable.  
"See if you can get Saw to talk to you, I'll be over there. I don't think anyone will talk to you if I'm there," Cassian said, gesturing towards the tables and the other people, "I'll see if they know anything, probably not but you never know."  
"Ok," Jyn nodded.  
"Just call if you need anything," Cassian smiled, walking off.

  
Jyn took a deep breath, stepping towards the counter. The man behind it didn't seem all that happy to be there, in fact his face was sourer than K2's first think in the morning. Which was saying something.  
"I want to speak to Saw please," she said, in her most commanding tone of voice.  
The man looked her up and down, his frown turning into more of a glare.  
"Saw doesn't talk to anyone," he replied.  
Irritation flared through Jyn and her eyes narrowed dangerously.  
"I..." a loud crash as the door banged open distracted her.  
She, and everyone else in the cafe, turned to look at the doorway and the men who had entered. They were dressed in white and black clothes, the uniform of stormtroopers.  
"You are not welcome here," the man practically growled.  
"We are here to talk to your boss," one of the stormtroopers said.  
"Well he doesn't want to talk to you," the man replied.  
"We've been given strict instructions, we're going to see him no matter what," one of the stormtrooper said, advancing forward.  
It was sudden, one second the stormtroopers were advancing, the next everyone was on their feet. People seemed to appear out of nowhere, but they all immediately rushed the stoormtroopers. Even two of the patrons got involved, although from the sound of it one rather reluctantly. In the next moment, all the stormtroopers were on the ground, unconscious.  
"No one gets to talk to Saw," the man behind the counter said, having not moved.  
"Oi, this one is from Rebellion," one of the guys said, gesturing to Cassian.  
One of the guys, who must've been working for Saw, lay unconscious at his feet, clearly having been punched. Cassian didn't even have time to explain himself before being pinned to the floor. Jyn had had enough, frustration burning away any misgivings she may have previously had.  
"My name is Jyn Erso and I demand to talk to Saw," she said, anger making her voice strong.  
"Jyn, is that you?" a soft voice said.  
A man stood in the doorway, looking all the worse for wear. Even so, Jyn recognised him immediately.  
"Saw," she said, letting out a relieved breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter I'm afraid this time, sorry about that. Exams are a little bit hectic at the moment, but I will keep going as best that I can.


	4. Saw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn speaks to Saw and gets a message from her estranged father

"It is you, my how you've grown," Saw said softly, limping towards her, "It's been too long."  
"I need to talk to you," Jyn replied, glancing over at Cassian.  
Luckily he understood her silent message and sat down. The other customers in the shop also sat down, the four of them immediately launching into a quiet conversation.  
"Yes I must talk to you too," Saw said softly, nodding towards the back, "Follow me."  
The two walked through the shop, Jyn could feel everyone's eyes on her.  
"Keep an eye on them," Saw growled to his workers, gesturing towards Cassian and the others.

The back of the shop was very dark, computer screens blinking softly.  
"Jyn," Saw said, looking at her, "It is good to see you, I was worried."  
"Not enough to look," Jyn glowered, her voice gaining a sharp edge.  
If she was going to convince him to join rebellion, she was probably be a bit nicer. However, she was still a bit sore over what happened and doubted he would join even if she was the nicest person in the world.   
"Jyn, a lot happened after you ran away, I had other things to worry about," Saw frowned slightly.  
"I was sixteen, I was scared, I was angry. I'm not saying I'm not at fault but..." Jyn trailed off, stopping to take several deep breaths, "That doesn't matter now."  
Saw regarded her for a second.  
"No, it does not," Saw said, "I have something for you."  
Saw clumped over to a desk, opening a draw and pulling out a small USB stick.  
"Here," he said, handing it over to her.  
It was small and unassuming, a small strip of masking tape on it, scrawled across in pen was 'Stardust.' Jyn stared.  
"The delivery driver from Empire gave this to me," Saw said, after a pause.  
"Dad?" Jyn muttered, running her fingers along the familiar nickname.  
"He is currently working at Eadu," Saw said, "He pretty much cut himself off from us when you left, now he's in so deep he can't leave."  
He gestured towards the computer with his hand, "Go ahead."

Jyn swallowed, staring from the USB stick to the computer. She was a little scared, at what could possibly be contained on it. Walking over, she pushed in the USB, clicking open the single video file contained on it. It was slightly blurry and clearly rushed, but it was her father's face.  
"Jyn, I hope you are seeing this, if not though I suppose it is my own fault. I have a lot to tell you but not much time. All I can really say is, I'm sorry. I know that will never be enough, that it will not make up what has happened, but I really wanted to say it. Anyway, the next message may not apply to you anymore but I'm hoping you will find some use for it. I'm currently helping to make a machine, one that will put all other cafes out of business. However, the process has not been perfect. The plans and everything behind the process is kept in Searif, find them and get to the Rebellion they'll know what to do. I have to go now, I'm sorry Stardust. I'm so sorry."  
The video cut off, Jyn swallowed. Her hands were shaking slightly. She hadn't seen her dad in years, even when she lived with him he was barely ever around after her mother died. Yet still, seeing him there was a massive shock to her system. With a deep breath to calm her nerves, Jyn turned to Saw.  
"Get the message to Rebellion," Saw said, nodding slowly.  
"You can do it, join Rebellion, help," Jyn said, resting a hand on his arm.  
Saw shook his head, smiling sadly.   
"What..." the door behind her burst open before she could finish.  
"Jyn, we have to go!" Cassian yelled, "The stormtroopers are here, there's a lot of them."  
Saw looked over to her, "You'd better go, this was inevitable, my cafe is dying. Go on."  
"K2's brining the van around, we need to leave now," Cassian said.  
Jyn stared blankly at him for a second, before glancing back at Saw. He simply smiled. Letting out a long breath, Jyn followed Cassian out of the back room. The cafe was in complete chaos, the stormtroopers seemed determined to wreck everything. The two of them dodged and swerved around flying tables and chairs. Jyn just managed to shove Cassian out of the way before he got hit in the head by a mug.  
"Is this even legal?" Cassian asked, shoving his way out of the front door. As expected, the van was out the front of the shop, K2 at the wheel.  
"Come on!" he yelled, revving the engine.   
Cassian flung himself into the passenger seat, Jyn into the now very crowded back.  
"Floor it!" Cassian shouted, K2 seemed to take this to heart. 

Jyn was pretty sure they were going to die in a horrific car crash, which was not how she thought her life was going to end.  
"I hope you don't mind, I picked up some more people," Cassian said, smiling back at her.  
Jyn didn't really have an opinion at that moment, although it did make the back a little crowded. Finally, finally they pulled up outside the cafe. Jyn staggered out.  
"I thought you said he drove like an old man," she said, glaring at Cassian.  
"He does, like ninety percent of the time," he shrugged.  
"Please tell me we're not going to get arrested," Jyn sighed.  
"I did not break the law once," K2 stated, "I've never broken the law, wall traffic wise."  
The people they had somehow managed to pick up had made their way out of the van, Jyn glanced at them curiously.  
"Come on in, I'll make some coffee," Cassian said, leading everyone inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what to say about this chapter, it's just a little exposition...so yeah.
> 
> Released on the day of my last exam...Yay!


	5. The Death Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return to Rebellion cafe, discussion of the message from Jyn's father and meeting new friends.

Once they were all settled, with steaming cups of coffee all the tension seemed to dissapate. Jyn felt like she could breathe again.  
"So, what did Saw want to tell you?" Cassian asked, breaking the amiable silence.  
Jyn hesitated, confirming what they'd been dreading was not something she wanted to. Admitting her father was pretty much behind it less so, keeping her mouth shut though, would only end badly.  
"He wanted to show me a video from my father, it's true, everything about the new machine is true," Jyn said, "It's going to put us all out of buisness."  
"They call it the Death Star," one of the men, Jyn assumed the delivery driver, said, "I heard them talking about it."  
"That is a pretentious name," K2 said.  
"Pretentious or not, it's still a problem," Cassian grumbled, "having a stupid name is not going to stop it being made."  
"Or them opening a place across from us," K2 added.  
"Or that," Cassian agreed.  
"Apparently the production process was inperfect, he said we should find the plans in Scarif," Jyn added, eyes flitting between their dejected faces.  
"Inperfect?" Cassian asked the same time as K2 said,  
"Plans?"  
The two looked at each other, before grinning.  
"They've done something illegal," they said at the same time.  
"If we can get those plans, there might be a way to completely take out the Empire," Cassian started, then faulted, "Or more likely just stop the production of the Death Star."  
Jyn nodded along idly, a slight smile pulling at the corner of her mouth. She glanced around the table at the unfamiliar faces.  
"So, who are these?" she asked, figuring K2 and Cassian were too excited to remember introductions.  
"Oh, rigtht, this is Bodhi," Cassian said, placing his hand on the man Jyn assumed was the delivery driver's shoulder, causing him to jump like a startled puppy, "He's the delivery driver."  
"Ex-delivery driver," Bodhi said sadly.  
"Ex-delivery driver," Cassian corrected, "That got the message to Saw."   
"And this is Chirrut and Baze," he continued, gesturing to the other two men in turn, "They helped with the stormtroopers, they're impressive I must say."  
"Oh no, I didn't do very much, I am simply a poor blind man who only wishes to help," Chirrut said, with a smile that clearly said something different.  
"That's our story if anyone asks," Baze said, shooting Jyn a look that clearly said 'don't buy his shit'.   
Cassian, who was waring a 'I don't buy that shit' look, cleared his throat.  
"Anyway, yeah."

Jyn glanced around the room, picking nervously at her fingernails. Maybe telling them would not be the best idea, but she would need all the help she could get.  
She shared the last bit of information she had discovered,  
"My father is the one who designed the Death Star, I want to see him."  
"He's in Eadu, that's one of the main hubs, "Bodhi said, "You're working for Rebellion, they won't let you see him."  
Jyn sighed, that was the answer she was expecting.  
"Is there anything that can be done?"  
Cassian frowned, "I don't know, I really don't. I need to go talk to Mon though."  
He stood up, "I'll be right back."  
He slipped out of the room, which fell into an awkward silence.  
"This is really nice coffee," Chirrut said, clearly trying to break the silence.  
"That's because K2 didn't make it," Jyn said automatically.  
"Yeah, it would be amazing coffee if I made it," K2 said, without missing a beat.  
"Be careful with that ego of yours, I hear they're easy to break," Jyn said, raising an eyebrow.   
"You would know," K2 said with a smirk.  
"So who does make the best coffee?" Bodhi asked, unaware of the consequences. 

When Cassian returned from his phone call, it was to an all out coffee making war.  
"Guys, we're low enough on profit anyway without you wasting coffee," he called out, shaking his head.  
"This is not a waste," K2 said back, "We must decide who is superior."  
Cassian sighed, shaking his head, "As much fun as that is, Mon and the rest of the board would like to speak to you Jyn, and Bodhi too. Do you still have the message from your father?"  
Jyn felt her stomach drop.  
"No, in the rush I completely forgot."  
Cassian's shoulders slumped, "That'll make things more difficult, Saw probably destroyed it during the stormtrooper attack."  
After that bombshell, the rest of the afternoon was more subdued. A board meeting would be held in three days time, which Jyn and Bodhi would have to attend. Cassian assured them it would be alright, they just wanted to discuss Galen's message. That wasn't particularly reassuring, but Jyn would take whatever she could. Although it had been a long time, she did want to see her father again, seeing Saw had cemented this in her mind.  
"Anyway," Cassian said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had fallen, "Everyone knows I make the best coffee."  
"Um, excuse you!" K2 grumbled, "there's no way!"  
The two descended into bickering and gentle jabs, dissipating most of the tension that had built up. Soon the coffee making war was back in full swing, Jyn had never made coffee so enthusiastically in her life. It was fun. After the judging and Cassian's inevitable win, and the squabble over second place which was not resolved and would probably never be, they slipped into idly chatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death Star is a ridiculous name for a coffee maker but what you gunna do?


	6. The Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn, Cassian and Bodhi meet the Rebellion board members.

The next three days, Jyn was a nervous ball of energy. Chirrut and Baze returned the next day, apparently they would be making this their new regular haunt. After the closing of Onderon, they had no place else to be. They two of them seemed to enjoy talking to Jyn, well Chirrut chatted and Baze offered the odd comment. She found herself enjoying the company, they had some interesting things to say.

On the second day, Bodhi visited again, bringing with him a tin.  
"I brought you guys something, as a thank you," he said, placing the tin on the counter.  
"We didn't do anything," K2 said, "Especially Jyn."  
Jyn rolled her eyes, curiously prying open the lid of the tin. In it were several sweet-smelling muffins.  
"These look good," she said, "You make them?"  
"Yeah, old family recipe," he said, flushing lightly.  
K2 glanced over her shoulder.  
"Looks good."  
Jyn took one, peeling back the case and taking a bite.  
"Taste good too," she said, "Really good."  
K2 shrugged, grabbing one too.  
"Oh, these are really nice."  
"So good," Jyn muttered, "Really good."  
"Cassian has to try these," K2 said, "Seriously, before I eat them all."  
"You eat them all?" Jyn said, "No way I'm letting you eat them all."  
"Well you can't eat them all!"  
"Um anyway," Bodhi interrupted, "I should be going."  
"Yes, you probably have other things to do, thanks anyway," K2 said, staring longingly at the remaining muffins.  
"Thank you, bye," Jyn said, glaring at K2.  
"Bye."

There was only one muffin left by the time Cassian walked in, from six. After splitting the second to last one, Jyn and K2 agreed to tell Cassian there had only been three.  
"Here, eat this muffin," K2 said, holding out the tin.  
"Not what I was expecting to hear first thing but ok," Cassian said, grabbing it.  
He frowned thoughtfully as he chewed.  
"This is really good."  
"Bodhi made it," Jyn said, "As a thank you."  
"He really didn't need to thank us," Cassian said.  
"We said that but weren't going to pass up the opportunity for free food, especially muffins," K2 nodded.  
Cassian chewed thoughtfully.  
"You know, I may be able to offer Bodhi a job, it would be nice to have someone who actually knows what they're doing around desserts."  
"I mean your current options are me and Jyn, so no options," K2 said, shrugging.  
"I'd argue but he's right," Jyn shrugged.  
"Yeah, figures," Cassian chuckled.

Day three was her day off, time spent food shopping and cleaning her tiny apartment. The fourth she was picked up by Cassian, with Bodhi already in the van.  
"Morning," he greeted with a smile as she slid into the back.  
"Hi," she said.  
"Don't worry, it'll be ok," Cassian said.  
Jyn found herself doubting that, but couldn't really argue with him on the matter. She didn't really know Mon after all.

Rebellion coffee head quarters was just one skyscraper among many.  
"Here we are," Cassian said, pulling into the underground carpark.  
"Alright," Jyn said, clambering out, "So what happens?"  
"You go in there, tell them what you know and see what they say," Cassian said, locking the van as Bodhi and Jyn joined him, "Nothing too difficult."  
Jyn frowned, that sounded false but whatever.  
"So that's all?" Bodhi asked, picking nervously at his fingers.  
"Should be," Cassian shrugged, leading them towards the entrance. 

A large table and lots of chairs, the board room was rather imposing. The people sat in the chairs in clean cut suits weren't helping. The leader of Rebellion coffee was sat at the head of the table, eyes focused on Jyn.  
"Hello," she said, gesturing to three empty seats, "Please take a seat."  
"Thank you," Cassian said, as the three of them took their seats.  
"Now then," Mon said, "Why don't you start from the beginning?"  
As Bodhi looked like he wasn't going to say anything, Jyn began to tell them about her father's message.

It didn't take very long, there wasn't actually that much to say. Bodhi eventually joined, adding what little he knew. The board were listening closely, although they were showing no reaction on their face. Jyn didn't really know what to think, all she could do though was keep talking.  
"We had our suspicions they were up to something," Mon said, "But this is troubling."  
"So we're just going to believe her?" one of the other members asked, "The daughter of one of the Empire's most respected engineers?"  
"Do you have this message from your father?" Mon asked.  
Jyn shook her head.  
"We were attacked by stormtroopers, we didn't have time."  
A few of the board members frowned, muttering among themselves.  
"There wasn't much choice, we had to leave," Cassian said.  
Mon frowned, "Well that is unfortunate."  
"So what? We dig into this alleged 'Death Star' in the hopes of finding something, waste of time."  
"If we find something though, this could be an amazing opportunity."  
"We don't have the time and resources to look into this claim."  
"This will weaken the Empire though."  
"Only if it's true."  
Everyone began squabbling at once, there seemed to be an even divide between the board members.  
"Enough!" Jyn said, standing up slamming her hands on the table.  
The board members looked at her, a mixture of surprise, anger and curiosity on their faces.  
"You've been given an opportunity, an opportunity to do something and you're going to waste it?"  
"Jyn, you must see this from our point of view, the risks are very high. However, if you wish to see your father we will not stop you. There will be no repercussions for you to do that," Mon said softly, "Now, we must discuss this information, thank you for coming."  
It was a clear dismissal, and Cassian tugged Jyn away from the table and out of the room. Jyn was still fuming.  
"They're just going to squabble?" she grumbled.  
Cassian sighed, "It's a tricky matter for them, although Rebellion isn't doing too badly, we can't risk too much."  
"No charging in," Bodhi said, "They don't really believe us."  
"Some do," Cassian said, "And that's what's important."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this chapter, we officially go off what I have planned. I will try to keep my updates regular however there may be a few Saturdays and Sundays thrown into the mix....


	7. A Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn decides if she wants to go see her father

Jyn tucked the blankets around herself, rolling onto her back and sighing. She couldn't sleep. Swinging her legs out of bed, she wandered to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. She could hear sirens going off, not an unusual sound. She frowned at the clock, 2am. Leaning on the counter, she sipped her water and stared absentmindedly at the microwave.  
"Maybe I should get a cat," she mumbled to herself.  
Her apartment always seemed very empty, maybe the presence of another living thing would help.  
"Or a houseplant," she sighed, putting the glass in the sink.  
Shuffling back to her bedroom, Jyn curled up as tightly as she could. She knew what was keeping her awake, she would just rather not think about it. Pulling open her bedside draw, Jyn pulled out a facemask and earplugs. They did tend to help on her more troubling nights, blocking out the world. Letting out a huff of breath, she pulled the blankets over her head. It was going to be a long night.

Jyn knew she did not look all that great the next morning, lucky she worked in a coffee shop then.  
"You look awful," K2 said the second she stepped in the door.  
"Thanks," Jyn replied, slipping into the break room to put on her apron.  
"You really look bad," K2 said, as Jyn stepped back out.  
"I didn't sleep all that well," she explained, yawning.  
"Coffee?" K2 asked, tapping a to-go mug on the counter.  
"What?" Jyn asked frowning, "That's for me?"  
"Yes, there is no one else here," K2 said, nudging it towards her.  
"Oh thanks," she replied, picking it up.  
"No problem."  
She sipped it cautiously, it tasted fine. That was surprising, K2 actually did something nice for her that morning.  
"Are you dying?" she asked, with a frown.  
"No," K2 shook his head.  
"Am I dying?" she continued, "Is this poisoned?"  
"Not as far as I know," K2 raised his eyebrows, "And no?"  
"Right," Jyn drew out the word.  
"I'm not trying to kill you," K2 rolled his eyes, "I was being nice."  
"That was my original conclusion, but it didn't make sense," Jyn crossed her arms.  
"Just drink your coffee," K2 snapped.  
"I am, it's very nice, that's why I'm suspicious," Jyn glowered at the drink.  
"So are you admitting my coffee is better than yours?" K2 said with a smug smile.  
"I never said that!" Jyn scoffed.

"Good morning Jyn, how are you this morning?"  
"I'm good Chirrut, how are you?" Jyn replied, "The usual?"  
"Yes please, however, you do not sound all that well. Are you sure you're ok?" Chirrut asked, drumming rhythmically on the counter.  
"Ah just had some trouble sleeping," Jyn replied, starting to prepare his order.  
"Yes?" Chirrut prompted.  
"Leave it," Baze added, resting his hands on Chirrut's shoulder, "She doesn't want to talk about it."  
"No it's ok," Jyn said, staring down at her hands, "I was given the option to see my father."  
"Is that right?" Chirrut said.  
"Yeah, and I don't know if I want to," she continued.  
"Ah, that is a dilemma," Chirrut nodded, "Baze?"  
Baze grunted, "Up to her, depending on the circumstance."  
Chirrut frowned, "If you think you will regret not doing it."  
"I don't know," Jyn said, putting the finishing touches to their order.  
Chirrut shrugged, "Well it is your decision."

"Here, put this in your next coffee."  
"Is that an energy drink?" Jyn frowned, looking between K2 and what was in his hand.  
"Yes," K2 said, "I want to see what will happen."  
"And I should do that, why?" she asked, taking the drink and studying it.  
"Because you are tired, this may help," K2 said, nodding.  
"Or I may have a heart attack and die," Jyn frowned, it had a lot of caffeine in it.  
"If I type in 9-1 into my phone will you do it?" K2 asked.  
Jyn tilted her head to one side, making a noise of consideration. There was no way she actually would, but K2's expression was funny.  
"No way," Jyn said, "I'm not that tired."

Jyn sat in the break room, eating her lunch idly. She had never considered talking to her father before, never seen the point. Ever since she ran away he had never tried to contact her, so she had simply assumed he wanted nothing to do with her. Now though, the message from his had sounded regretful, regretful that he'd pushed her away. The question remained though, was if she wanted to see him. It was something she'd never allowed herself to think about, pushing it away as she tried to accomplish her own goals. Would she regret it, never seeing him again. Would she regret it.

Kicking open her door, Jyn shuffled in her newly acquired cactus in hand. Placing the plant on her windowsill, Jyn smiled at it. There, that was better. It may have only been a small change, but it made the apartment seem a little homier. She stared at the small plant, it had been a bit of a spontaneous purchase. She'd just spotted the thing on her way home and decided that she wanted it.

She stared into her dinner that night, flipping her fork over and over watching the light catching off it. Resting her cheek in her hand, she grumbled idly to herself. She needed to come to a decision, it was bothering her massively. Dropping her fork and pushing her dinner away, Jyn buried her face in her hands. This was too much, she was allowing it to eat her up. So she would make it simple. She would so see her father, it was time for closure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't think if anything to say...so here, have a new chapter.


	8. Lost Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn hears some news, she does not take it well

Cassian had given her the day off, so she was definitely going to go today. Maybe she was putting it off a little, she had laid in bed for much longer than usual. Dragging herself out of bed, Jyn padded across to her kitchen. Making what was probably some overly strong coffee, she clicked on the TV. It was a little battered and old, but still worked. The picture flickered to life, then static. Jyn sighed, walking over to a just the aerial. Stupid thing never seemed to be in the right position.  
"Nope, no, oh! No, not yet," she wriggled the aerial idly, watching the screen flicker.  
Eventually, the picture flickered back on. Breathing a sigh of relief, she grabbed her coffee and flopped back on the sofa. Ok, she would finish this coffee, get dressed and go. She had planned her route out, knew exactly which busses to get, what she was going to say. It was simple.

Her father had been arrested. Something to do with testing and building, pushing boundaries to illegality. Jyn couldn't help but stare at the screen, the news report. The picture of her father must have been a newer one, he looked so much older and haggard than when she'd last see him. Her mobile started ringing, but she ignored it. Jyn was frozen in place, half way across the room. Oh god, what was she going to do.

She finally came back to her senses, brain catching up. Reaching for the remote, she clicked the TV off. Flopping down onto the sofa, Jyn buried her face in her hands. Her phone chimed again, the thing hadn't shut up since she'd seen the news. There were about ten messages, all of them from Cassian and K2. She didn't even bother reading them all.  
"I don't want to talk about it," she sent them both, before retiring back to bed.  
She didn't want to deal with the rest of the day.

The next day, was of course, a work day. Cassian had asked if she wanted another day off, Jyn had declined. She really didn't need to spend another day in bed. Jyn was not one to mope all that much, she needed to distract herself and work was the best way to do it. So she dragged herself out of bed, got ready and headed out to work.

There was a coffee on the counter when she walked in, K2 nudged it when he spotted her. Grabbing it, she went to the back to change.  
"Want to talk about it?" K2 asked as she came back to the front.  
"My father got arrested, there's not much to talk about," Jyn replied, positioning herself behind the till.  
"Well yeah," K2 said, "I thought it would be nice but ok."  
They fell into silence, a very long and awkward one that Jyn had no intention of breaking. She was there to work, not discuss her personal life.

"They're not opening across the street anymore," Cassian announced, walking in about half way through the day.  
"No?" K2 asked.   
"Nope, due to ah," he glanced over at Jyn nervously, "Legal reasons, they aren't."  
"Well that's good," K2 said.  
"Good," Jyn muttered, "Yeah, good."  
She sounded bitter, even to her own ears. K2 and Cassian shifted nervously.

Bodhi come in around an hour later, the tension in the shop was almost palatable.  
"Did I come in at a bad time?" he asked, frowning nervously.  
"Yes," K2 said, "Did you see the news yesterday?"  
"Oh yeah, I'm sorry about your father Jyn," Bodhi said.  
Jyn frowned, "Don't worry about it."  
"I think he knew this was going to happen," Bodhi said softly.  
Jyn frowned at him, crossing her arms. Bodhi shifted nervously.  
"He seemed to plan for this, with the message," Bodhi said, voice getting quieter as he went.  
"Scapegoat," Cassian said, nodding.  
Jyn looked away, chewing her lip.  
"Just stop ok," she said, "I know your happy about it, another blow for Empire. If you didn't know me would you even care?"  
"No," K2 said.  
"K2!" Cassian snapped.  
"What?" K2 frowned, "I'm being honest, she'll know if we lied."  
"I would," Jyn nodded.  
Cassian sighed, pinching his nose.  
"Ok, you're right. If we didn't know you we'd be happy. What do you achieve by knowing that?"  
Jyn looked away, crossing her arms.  
"Something to think about."

Maybe she was being too hard on them, after all they weren't directly involved. But she had a feeling that Rebellion itself probably did. She sat in front of her tiny cactus, looking at the small thing. It seemed happy, through it was difficult to tell with plants. She didn't know if they would let her go see him, she should have taken to opportunity while she could. Cutting her father out of her life was probably not the best idea, she had been so angry at the time and he had been so distant. After the death of her mother, her father had pretty much cut her out of his life. He still went home every day, but it was always late from work and his interactions with Jyn had been cut down to a minimum. Leaving had just seemed like the best option.  
"Well no point moping about it now," she muttered, poking the pot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late post, I ended up visiting my family and having no time to write anything. Unfortunately, due to work obligations I won't be able to post anymore for a few weeks. Sorry...
> 
> Anyway, bad things start to happen


	9. Future of Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions on important matters and decisions are made.

 Jyn walked into work the next morning, trying her hardest to be in a better  mood. There was a coffee on the counter, K2 was facing away from her though. He was trying to look like he was working at the coffee machine, clearly he wasn't actually doing anything. She walked into the back room, getting ready before stepping out and grabbing the coffee.  
"Thank you," she said.  
K2 turned to her, frowning slightly. Jyn smiled in reply.  
"Um, Jyn?" he asked.  
"Yes?" she said, tilting her head to one side.  
"Nothing, was just checking," K2 said, turning back to face forward.

"Good morning," Chirrut said brightly, walking in with Baze at his heels.  
"Morning," Jyn replied, "The usual?"  
"Yes please," Chirrut said.  
"Ok," Jyn said, putting through their order.  
"I heard about your father, I'm sorry," he said, leaning on the counter.  
"It's ok," she replied, "I haven't spoken to him in years so."  
Chirrut reached out and rested a hand on her arm.  
"I'm ok," Jyn said, "You don't need to worry."  
"Of course we're going to worry, you're our friend," Baze grunted.  
Jyn couldn't help the smile making its way onto her face.

"You seem in a much better mood," Cassian said, walking  in around midday.  
"I am," Jyn said, tossing the cloth she'd been using to wipe the tables at K2.  
He caught it without looking up.  
"Good, that's good," Cassian seemed a little preoccupied.  
Both K2 and Jyn frowned at him as he passed, watching as he walked through into the back room. They looked at each other.  
"He seems a bit out of it," Jyn said.  
"You don't say," K2 scoffed, "He'll come around, or not."  
Jyn sighed, "I suppose he'll come to us when he's ready."  
"Maybe," K2 shrugged, "We've just got to get on."  
"Wow, you're caring," she said, stepping back behind the counter.  
K2 looked at her, raising his eyebrows.  
"What?" Jyn asked, frowning.  
"I didn't think you cared," K2 said, crossing his arms.  
Jyn hummed, scratching the counter idly with her nail. She didn't know when, or how, but she did. Jyn had started to care, care about these people, care about the cafe and its fate.  
"I do," she said, "I do care."

Bodhi walked in, hands deep in his pockets.  
"Afternoon," Jyn said, leaning against the counter.  
"Hey," he said, walking up.  
She tilted her head to one side, raising her eyebrows. Bodhi seemed a little hesitant, slightly more on edge than usual.  
"They're still going to release the death star," he said, huffing  through his nose.  
"What?" K2 said, "You can't be serious."  
"I'm serious," Bodhi said, "They haven't found enough information on the machine to stop it."  
"Well, time to find a new job, a new carrier change," K2 said, "That's it, it's over."  
Jyn let out a long huff of breath, pinching the bridge of her nose. Bodhi looked at him, frown deepening.

Cassian emerged from the back room an hour later, a deep frown on his face. K2 placed a coffee beside him, tapping the lid.  
"So, the death star?" Jyn said, "Still a pretentious name."  
"I wish that was the only problem with it," Cassian sighed.  
"So, what do we do?" Jyn asked, crossing her arms.  
"According to Rebellion? Nothing," Cassian said, "The risk of doing anything is too high."  
"The risk of doing nothing is higher," she replied.  
"I'm not disagreeing," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Unfortunately they outnumber us  and also have the ability to fire us."  
Jyn groaned, dropping her head back.  
"So that's it then, new jobs all around," K2 grumbled, "Anyone need help with applications? My rates are very reasonable."  
"You're just going to give up?" Jyn asked.  
"They've got us beat," K2 shrugged.  
"So that's it? Goodbye Rebellion, goodbye cafe? We know where the plans are, we know they can help," she said, crossing her arms.  
"The plans are in a heavily guarded facility," K2 said.  
"But we can try?" Jyn said.  
"I mean..." Cassian said.  
"No, we can't," K2 said, "We'll get caught, arrested."  
"But we can try," Cassian said, "You know what this place means K2."  
K2 looked at him, expressionless.  
"My father owned a cafe, I practically grew up there. He loved that place, both my parents did. They died when I was rather young, next thing I know the cafe is replaced by Empire. They just don't care about anything other than profit," Cassian said, looking up at Jun, "If you want to do something about it, I'm in."   
Bodhi nodded, "I know a little about the area, I'll help you as best I can."  
K2 looked between them, "Fine, I'll help."  
"So will we!" Chirrut said from behind Bodhi.  
Baze let out a huff of breath from behind him, nodding in agreement.  
K2 looked between all of them, before sighing.  
"Alright, I'll help."  
"Perfect, now, how are we going to pull this off?" Jyn asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't mean to be away this long, but I'm sort of a little lost on how to continue this. There are probably only going to be two or three more chapters...
> 
> Anyway I hoped you enjoy this chapter.


	10. Breaking and Entering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian, Jyn and K2 break into Empire, to steal the plans for the Deathstar.

Bodhi slipped back into the van, leaning forward to talk.  
"There's a window on the first floor that's open, that's about it though," he said, leg bouncing.  
"Right," Jyn nodded, "I should be able to get up there, building looks climbable, do you know where the records room is?"  
Bodhi shook his head, "I was never allowed inside."  
"I do," K2 said, everyone stared at him, "I used to work here, you know, before."  
Jyn nodded, "Right, K2, Cassian you're with me. Everyone else, keep a look out."  
She pulled out some walkie-talkies and handed them out.  
"Ah yes, I will do that, keep watch," Chirrut said.  
Baze shook his head.  
"Ok, let's get moving," Cassian said.

Bodhi showed them the open window, Jyn looked around with a slight frown.  
"I can get up there," she said, "I'll need a boost though."  
"Great, master burglar at work," K2 said, back to the wall.  
Locking his fingers together, he gave Jyn a boost so she could grab the divider between the ground and first floor. Hauling herself up, she grabbed the window ledge and pulled herself into the window. Leaning down, she reached out a hand. Cassian was boosted by K2, grabbing Jyn's hand. Leaning down, he reached for K2. Helping the two men through the window one at a time, Jyn released a breath.   
"Ok, we need to head up to the top floor," K2 said.  
"Right," Jyn nodded.  
"Although there's a changing room on this floor, if we want some disguises," he added.

Decked out in lab coats and with K2 in stormtrooper uniform, the three of them could walk around the facility with very little interference. If questioned, they'd just say they were from a different floor. There was one moment when they were asked about security ID, some quick acting of shock and embarrassment quickly had them walking away with a simple scolding.  
"We'll need security passes if we're going to get much further," K2 said.  
"I'm on it," Cassian muttered, putting on a bright smile and walking up to a couple of people.  
"What is he doing? Jyn asked softly.  
"Using his super power," K2 smiled brightly.  
Somehow, he'd got the tow scientists smiling and laughing with him. Jyn only noticed because she was watching out for it, but quick as a flash his hand darted out before pulling back with a card in it. Patting the scientist he was talking too on the shoulder, Cassian walked away.  
"How on earth did you do that?" Jyn whispered to him as they continued on their way.  
Cassian shrugged, swiping the card so they could take the elevator.     
"I acted like I knew them, people tend to get embarrassed about forgetting someone, make links that aren't there. Apparently I was a parent at her child's school," Cassian shrugged.  
The elevator pinged and they stepped out.

"Ok, down here," K2 said.  
The top floor was pretty much empty, as it was only records. The three of them jogged down the corridor, until they reached another secured door. Swiping them in, Cassian held the door open.  
"Oh god," Jynn muttered.  
"Did you think this was going to be easy?" K2 asked.  
The room was huge, filled from floor to ceiling with shelves upon shelves of files. There was an old looking computer perched on a desk in front of them.  
"Let's take a look through the database," Cassian said, gesturing to the computer.  
"I'll keep a lookout," K2 muttered, shifting to the door.

It took them a long time to work the computer, it was massively outdated and very very slow.  
"Ok, so we're looking for Deathstar," Cassian muttered.  
"Yeah," Jyn muttered, looking over his shoulder as he typed in the search box.  
"Nothing," Cassian said.  
Jyn frowned, tapping his shoulder.  
"Must be under a different name," Cassian muttered.  
"Guys, hurry," K2 hissed, closing the door, "People are coming."  
Jyn scrubbed her eyes in frustration, until something occurred to her.  
"Try Stardust," she said.  
Cassian nodded, typing it into the search bar.  
"K2, can you keep them occupied?" Jyn asked, turning as the computer whirred.   
"I can try," K2 shrugged, stepping out of the door.

"Guys, you need to get out of there quickly," Bodhi said, "The guy promoting the deathstar is on his way in, Chirrut is keeping them occupied but I don't know how long that'll last."  
"Ok, we're doing our best," Jyn said, glancing to the door where she could hear voices.  
"Row fifteen, position K," Cassian said suddenly.  
"Guys," Jyn spoke into the walkie talkie, "Get ready, we're almost there."  
"Right," was the reply.  
"Come on," Jyn said, pulling Cassian to his feet.  
He nodded, and the two of them took off down the row.  
"So, um, there may be some unconscious guy out here," K2 said.  
An alarm started to blare, along with a flashing red light.  
"Well, that's not good," Cassian muttered.  
"Quick, quick, quick," Jyn muttered.

A large fifteen was painted on the shelf, the two of them skidded around the corner.  
"Position K!" Cassian shouted as Jyn pulled a head.  
"Right," she shouted back, grabbing a sliding ladder on her way.  
It was a good job she did, it was about half way up, just above her reach. Clambering up to position K, she scoured the folders.  
"Stardust," she muttered, pulling out the corresponding folder.   
Opening up the folder, she scanned it carefully. They certainly looked like plans for a coffee machine.  
"Guys, I've got them," she said, clambering back down the ladder.  
"Great, you need to get out of there," Bodhi said, "We may have gotten a little beat up."  
"I think my shoulder may be dislocated, " K2 replied, "I can't really help you get out this way."  
"Just concentrate on getting yourself out," Jyn said, "We can manage."  
"Can we?" Cassian asked.  
"We can do our best," Jyn said.

They could hear voices of people entering and walking around the records, with the amount of shelves and cubbies, it wasn't too hard to hide.   
"We need to find a window," Jyn muttered.  
"Are you kidding? We're on the top floor?" Cassian hissed back.  
"Never scaled a building before?" she asked.  
"No, and I didn't plan on it," he replied.  
"Well, now's the time to learn," she muttered.  
They made a break for the outer wall, where Jyn almost immediately spotted a window.  
"This way," she muttered.  
The two of them made it to the window without being spotted. Pulling it open, she hauled herself out of it. She'd spotted that the building next door was very close, and abandoned, so as fast as she could, Jyn began to climb.

Cassian seemed to have a little trouble making his way up, Jyn helped him up the last part until they were both perched on the roof.  
"Ok, now what?" Cassian asked.  
"We jump," Jyn said, gesturing to the roof opposite.  
"You're kidding," Cassian replied.  
"Nope," she said, looking over.  
They could make that, it shouldn't be too difficult.  
"Seriously?" Cassian asked.  
"Very much so," Jyn said, taking several steps back.  
"Guys, bring the van around to next door," she said, before taking off at a sprint.  
She cleared the gap easily, rolling as she hit the roof on the other side.  
"You have got to be kidding me!" Cassian shouted over.  
"Nope! Either that or stay there and get captured," she shouted back.  
"Solid reasoning," Cassian called out.  
"Well then, come on," she said, "Before you get caught."  
Cassian let out a long breath, before going for it.

He hit the other roof hard, grunting in pain. Legs shaking, he managed to get to his feet, wincing when he put down on ankle.  
"Well you made it," Jyn said, slipping under one of his arms.  
"Yeah," Cassian panted, "Let's get moving before they head onto the roof."  
With Jyn supporting most of Cassian's body weight,  the two of them made their way to the door, to the elevator, and out, the plans clutched in Jyn's other arm the whole way.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the second to last chapter. There is just the epilogue after this and the fic will be over. Don't know when it will be posted, hopefully some time in the next few days.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after.

Jyn grabbed her jacket as she made her way out of the door, a bounce in her step. Her tiny cactus was thriving, a flower starting to grow on top. She jogged down the stars, the elevator broken down. Out the front door and down the street, she was excited. Today was the grand re-opening. Empire was no longer a threat, the Deathstar having gone out of construction for some technical shortcuts. However, rebellion had been forced to cut them and their cafe loose. They just couldn't risk the association.

She looked up at their brand new front to the cafe, and the shiny new sigh. Rouge one.  Once Rebellion had cut them off, there was a worry that they may be forced to close. Everyone had decided to chip in however, including most of their loyal customers. It had been enough to redecorate the place, fully sever it away from other Rebellion cafes. With a grin, she pushed open the door.

"You got your sling off," Jyn said brightly to K2  
Rolling his shoulder, K2 smiled.  
"I do, finally it was annoying."  
"I can't blame you," Jyn said.  
She went to the back to get changed, before taking her place behind the counter.  
"How's Cassian?" she asked.  
"Last I talked to him, good and was coming in today," K2 said, "I told him it was a bad idea but, you know him."  
Jyn rolled her eyes, "Unbelievable."

Bodhi pushed open the door with his back, carrying a tray of delicious smelling pastries.  
"Oh, that smells good," Jyn said.  
"Well yeah," K2 rolled his eyes.  
Jyn glared at him, huffing slightly. Bodhi smiled, organising the pastries in the display.

Cassian clumped in around midday, crutches clicking on the shiny floor.  
"How are you feeling?" Jyn asked brightly.  
"Fine, well, as fine as I can be with a broken ankle," Cassian said.  
"You shouldn't have come in," she said, leaning against the counter.  
"I know, I've been told been told, multiple times," he grumbled back, pulling up a chair next to the counter.  
"And you didn't listen," Jyn deadpanned, rolling her eyes.  
"Well no, I needed to see the new place. Well the old place revamped."  
"Yeah, it's looking good," Jyn nodded.

"This place looks good," Baze said, drumming the counter with his fingers.  
"Yes, it LOOKS very nice," Chirrut said.  
Baze rolled his eyes and Jyn chuckled.  
"The usual?" she asked.  
"Yes, please," Baze said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, I'm done, this fic is over. I hope you enjoyed it and weren't too annoyed by the patchy updating at the end.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with it this long.
> 
> Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> After the agony that was the ending of rouge one (it wasn't unexpected to be fair), I decided to write this for a bit of fun and to make myself feel a bit better. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter so far. I've got a little more written already, so updates should be fairly regular for a while. Constructive criticism and ideas are welcome.


End file.
